Kin Kara 2
by Space and Paca
Summary: Hoshikara and Shiro want Ed and Al to look after them again, also contains little side stories about Takumi! NOT ELRICEST!
1. The Beginning

On another raining day of tramping through Centeral, Edward was called in for his report.  
"I HATE RAIN!!" Ed screamed while walking down the street. "IT'S WET AND IT MAKES ME LOOK SMALL!!" Al just sighed and waited for Ed's rant to end. "... and it's makes my hair go fwoosh!" Ed made his hands slide down his face in a scraping action to indicated that his hair had gone flat. By now Ed was tired from ranting and the rain kept on falling onto them.

"We are nearly there now nii-san." Alphonse said positivly trying to make the rain seem a good thing. Ed was now mumbling about something and Al thought he was speaking another language. Some one holding an umbrella came out the gate, they had long black hair.  
"Hello, Squirt!" said the young lady.  
"Takumi!" said Al, trying to cover up Ed's short rant "What are you doing out here..."  
"I was waiting for you two to come!" She smiled boldly at the brothers.  
"...AND WHO SAYS THAT I CAN'T REACH THE DOOR HANDLE!!" finished Ed. Takumi walked over to them and handed them her umbrella.  
"Here you go!" she said still smiling "I'll see you later!" Takumi walked off round the corner. Al waved, but Ed stood there panting.  
"Man, she's so annoying..." complained Ed. Al turned to Ed.  
"I think she's pretty nice..." Al said queitly.

"Right Fullmetal, lets see this report." Roy declared. Ed revealed a soaked folder of paper, flicked through it and place two pieces of wet paper on Roy's desk.  
"At least it didn't get smudged..." Roy scanned the page then waved his hand to indicate Ed and Al could leave. Ed went to open the door.  
"Wait Fullmetal!" Roy shouted. Ed turned around.  
"I know my spelling ain't that good!" Ed snapped back.  
"It's not that." Roy said thoughtfully. "although you did spell 'because' wrong... any way you have a letter from the Kinyama's." Ed took the letter off the desk and carried it out the door.

"Heh, he even he spelt 'language', 'langue'..." Roy sat in his office snorting and laughing.

In the hall Ed carefully opened the letter. Al looked over Ed and started to read as Ed did.  
"Do you think we need to babysit again?" Al asked. The letter was wrote in a childish handwriting.  
'To Edward and Alpones (they spelt Alphonse wrong)  
I would like you to come look after us again.  
Mama and Papa are going out soon again. I wish you could come and play with us again.

love from Hoshikara and Shiro'  
"Well..." Ed said. He wondered if they did have the time to go see Hoshikara and Shiro again.  
"My NAME!" Al screamed "How hard IS it to spell nii-san!?" Ed did not answer and Al took this as an offence. But, before Al could say anything more a burst of laughter came from Roy's office.  
"LOOK AT THIS RIZA! HAHAHAHA! HE SPELT 'GUIDANCE' WRONG!! BWHAHAHA!!!"  
Ed was struck by doom, he sunk down into a little corner somewhere.  
"Nii-san, you should really get a dictionary..." Al said trying to confort him.

---

Takumi ran down the street quickly, the rain had made running more harder than usual. Past the bakery and flower shop. Flowers.  
"I wonder if he got me flowers..." she thought. She soon came to where she had to be and waited under the tree on the corner. Suddenly the cloud parted and it was sunny above her head. A man strode round the corner complaining about why it had to be sunny now, then he caught site of Takumi.  
"Hey, Takumi.." He said.  
"Hey..., Havoc..." She turned bright red. Then he showed her a box of chocolates with a rose stuck on top.  
"A bit cheesey but, here you go..." Havoc said. Takumi tooked the box and opened it. It was almost empty. As soon as Havoc began his escape route, the chocolate box flew past his head.  
"Holy-! That almost hit me!!" He shouted. Takumi ran up to him and hugged him from behind,  
she giggled quietly to herself. 


	2. Hope for the Best

"So will we be able to see them?" Al asked desperatly "I want to see them again..." Ed paused for a moment.  
"Ahhhh... I don't know Al.. what if they get a different babysitter..." Ed said. "Maybe make a request...?" Al asked. Ed thought hard on this statement.  
"I am not going back into that room with MR SPELLCHECKER!" Ed complained. Al just sighed.  
"Well, I'll go ask then..." Al said as he walked back to the door. Ed slid down the wall until he was in a tuck shape. He began to mutter, no so nice words under his breath.  
"Nii-san, nii-san" Al came running back down from the corridoor. "We can watch over them!"  
"We can?!" Ed replied "Yes! We're gonna have lots of fun again."

At the Kinyama's house, the phone began to ring.  
"I'll get it!" called out Hoshikara. She ran down the stairs and into the hall, then she slid on her socks to the location of the phone. Her mother saw her sliding.  
"Honey, please don't do that, you might hurt yourself." She said caringly. Hoshikara stopped what she was doing and walked slowy over to the phone, all the fun of it had gone.  
She picked up the phone. Her mother watched impaintently.  
"Hello, this is the Kinyama residense." She said.  
"Good evening, it's..." the caller said. Hoshikara relized it was from the Millatary and quickly passed it to her mother. Her mother thanked her and began to talk down the phone.  
Hoshikara wandered into the living room, where Shiro and her father were playing pirates.  
"Aahhh! Papa that tickles!" Shiro sqealed.  
"Now time for my special Hug attack!" their father annonced. He rolled over and grabbed Shiro, she squeaked with happiness as her father hugged her.  
"Papa, can you come here, it's our next mission!" Their mother called from the hall. Papa kissed Shiro and placed her next to Hoshikara. He walked down the hall to the phone.

---

Takumi had (had) a restless night, she was tired and didn't feel like working. After her fight with Yaya about whether squares were rectangles, her power had been drained from her.  
But she got up anyway and made smell of toast woke her up a bit. She sat at the table and began to nibble slowly at the toast. She couldn't remeber what happened last night. The date with Havoc...coming back to her place... She dropped her toast and ran into her bedroom. The door swung open and Havoc was there in her bed, sleeping like a baby.  
"We...didn't..." Takumi whispered. "We didn't..."

---

"The same old dorms..." Ed sighed. He opened the door to number 5, he looked inside. Same beds, same chairs and same pictures on the walls. Something was different, Ed walked to the side of the bed and looked underneath. A small piece of paper sat still in the darkness. He reached out and looked at it.  
"HUH?! How did this get here!" Ed shouted "I took it with me, Al do you know anything...?"  
Ed turned around to face Al, he wasn't there, Al was looking in the cupboard, something was in his hand.  
"Nii-san..." Al said quietly "This Ribbon..." Ed ran across the room and stood next to Al.  
"What is going on here?!" He screamed "We took all of this with us!!"  
"I know Nii-san..." Al replied. Questions ran through Ed's head (hehe that ryhmes), who,  
what, where, when, why.  
"Let's keep them close and see what happens, Al put that on your helmet." Al quickly tied the ribbon on his helmet and Ed folded up the picture an put it in his pocket next to his watch.  
"MY WATCH!!" Ed shouted "MY WATCH, MY WATCH IT'S GONE!!" Al watched his brother search through all of his pockets.  
"WHERE HAS IT GONE!!"

Shiro was about to climb into bed with her torch, when it make something shine on the floor.  
She looked curiously at it for a momment then relized what it was. She ran out the room to get Hoshikara.  
"Onee-chan, Onee-chan!" She shouted through the house. Her calls soon got Hoshikara's attention and Shiro dragged Hoshikara back upstairs.  
"Look, it's nii-sama's watch..." Hoshikara stared blankly at the watch, she knew it was Ed's and she just walked out the room. She felt ill, her head hurt and her eyes were sore. 


	3. Morning Panic

The morning sun broke through the curtains and shone on to Ed's face. Ed sat up in bed and looked over to Al. He was sat up in bed too, the ribbon was gone.  
"Hey Al, the ribbons gone..." Ed said. Al did not reply and pointed to the evil shadow in the corner.  
"Ed...WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WHILE I WAS GONE..." said the shadow. Ed checked his trouser pocket, the picture had gone too. He walked over to the shadow in the corner. The shadow stepped forward and their face was red with anger. Ed knew what was coming his way.  
"NII-SAN!" Al said, as Ed flew across the room.  
"Bakas!" Winry said "Why do you keep all this junk and not mine!" Winry had in her arms,  
the picture, the ribbon and a fish scale necklace. She threw them on the floor and was about to stamp on them.  
"WINRY DON'T!" Ed shouted "We have lots of your stuff, I only use the Automail you make!"  
She stopped what she was doing.  
"This visit was pointless!" She screamed "BAKAS!" She kicked the stuff and stormed out of dorm number 5.

Takumi was in panic, "AAAHHH what have I done..." she thought "No... WHAT HAS HE DONE...".;  
She paced up and down the living room. "I need to wake him up!" She charged in to her room and was about to shout at Havoc.  
"Oh morning." Havoc said as he was pulling up his final sock. Then he walked passed Takumi as if nothing happened last night.  
"Havoc..." She said, Havoc turned back to look at Takumi.  
"I'll make breakfast then." He said. "THAT'S NO REPLY!" Takumi screamed in her mind. Havoc walked over to the stove and stared at it for a minute, Takumi watched him.  
"Uuhhh...how does this work..." He asked her. Takumi began to laugh, "It didn't matter what happened last night" she thought.

---

"Why, WHY stupid Winry..." Ed told Al as the walked to the library.  
"That's not a nice thing to say..." Al replied. But then Ed showed Al the picture, the ribbon and half the necklace.  
"She ripped the picture and made the ribbon dirty..." Ed said glumly. "She probably still has half the necklace after she broke it." The library door was right round the corner.  
Suddenly a person bumped into them. The stuff flew on to the floor, Ed was about to swear.  
"ED, AL I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES!" Yaya hugged both of the brothers. "OMG, I'm sorry, are these yours." Yaya bent down and picked up everything on the floor.  
"Thanks...Yaya..." Ed said. Another figure crept up behind them. It was Takumi.  
"Waaah Yaya...I'm having a little less than middle life crisis..." Takumi collapsed on Yaya and began to sob. "Oh yeah before I deal with this, Papa wants to see you!" Yaya said quickly and began to hug Takumi.  
"Bye Yaya!" Al said cheerfully. "Do you think this is the babysitting thing!" Takumi heard the word 'baby' and broke down into even more tears. Yaya kept on hugging her and stroking her hair.  
"I hope it is." Ed said, but then he remebered Winry. "She had to wreck everything, she didn't even call us to tell us she was coming..." Al realised who Ed was talking about,  
they were back on the topic, Winry.

"Fullmetal, probably have guessed, but your going to watch over the Kinyama children." Roy told Ed and Al. Ed grined and Al would of too if he had a body.  
"So when do we leave." Ed asked.  
"If tomorrows ok, then go then, you can get to meet the Blood and the Lightning Alchemists."  
Roy said informativly.  
"Their parents are the Lightning Blood Duo!?" Ed questioned. Ed never knew this even after all the books he read about them, now he remebered it had theirs names everywhere in the books. "Why didn't I ever notice... Shigoku and Najika Kinyama, I knew their names... I just never connected the two together."  
"Yes yes Ed, it's amazing isn't it. Run along now you need to book a train, don't you..."  
Roy waved his arm in the direction of the door.  
"Fine, fine we're going!"

---

In the canteen Yaya and Takumi we're eating the usual, Tomato and Chicken Pasta for Yaya and Cottage Pie for Takumi. Takumi's problem had come back to haunt her... that guy on the other side of the table had kids, so did that dinner lady. Yaya watched Takumi daydream,  
every now and then Takumi's zoned out face would change to a different expression, Yaya just laughed. Soon Takumi sat and began to eat, she kept watching the door to see if Havoc would walk in.  
"There's no need to be wound up about it..." Yaya said to Takumi. She only replied with a small sigh.  
"You never know, you may not be-" Yaya was cut off by Takumi's squel and a dive for cover.  
Havoc had come into the canteen. Yaya gave Takumi a weird look as she mouthed the words,  
'I'm not here' to Yaya. But Havoc came no where near where they were sitting, he went and sat with Falman and Breda, as usual. 


	4. Train to Belon

"It's ok now, he's facing the other way..." Yaya whispered to Takumi, who raised slowly and started acting noramlly agian. The guy from across the table (with kids) just stared at her.  
"Waahhh...I'm so stupid..." Takumi complained. "Do you have an hour off this afternoon?"  
"Yes, I do, why?" Yaya replied. Takumi made an evil grin.  
"We're going shopping..."

---

Central train station was packed, Ed and Al were waiting for their train on platform 2. Soon their train had come round the corner and it was only minutes later that they were on board. The train was very empty and old, going out into a rural area in the east, probably no one would travel out there.  
"How long will it take, Nii-san?" Al asked his older brother. Ed thought for a momment. He looked at the map he had and worked out.  
"About 5 hours..." Ed replied. "So long...". The train began to pull away from the station,  
soon the trolley lady came trundelling down the isle.  
"Anything for you two?" She asked.  
"I'll have a bread roll, thanks" Ed replied handing the lady 2 coins. He began to bite the bread, Al just watched him.

It was a long journey, Ed had fallen asleep atleast 7 times during the first 3 hours. But finally, they had arrived in Belon. Belon used to be a famous village for it's production of strong alchemists many years ago, most of them left for Central though. The tiny train station looked like it had not been cared for in 100 years. All the paint had warn off, the chairs were practically rust and the wooden beams were creaking under strain.  
"Woah..." Ed said "This place is really run down..." He walked over to a chair and put his hand on it. From the touch of his fingers, the chair turned in to a rusty pile of powder.  
"Nii-san, you should stop touching things before the whole thing falls down..." Al said worrying. Too late, the beam above Al's head was on the verge of breaking.  
"Al, Move!" Ed shouted and he ran towards Al to make him move. The falling roof collapsed,  
Ed and Al were mostly safe, apart from Ed's left leg was trapped under the rubble and Al's head had rollen down the hill. Al was in a state of confusion.  
"Nii-san or my head, Nii-san or my head?!" He kept repeating while Ed was shouting at him to pull him free.

---

"There, there the 'Bricklane' shop!" Takumi said to Yaya. "I told you it was this street."  
Yaya sighed.  
"What do you need any way..." Yaya asked. Takumi turned a little red and walked into the shop. Takumi scanned all the shelves and Yaya followed her like a lost child, until she stopped.  
"You pick it up..." Takumi said quietly. "I don't want to..." her voice became more quiet.  
Yaya look at the shelf and saw what she wanted. The pregnancy tests. Yaya took a deep breath.  
"DON'T BE SUCH A COWARD, IT'S YOUR FAULT TO BEGIN WITH!" Yaya screamed in her face. Takumi then nodded shakely and pick up on of them. Yaya hugged her as an apology, it was for the best, shouting in her face.

---

By the time Al had rescued his head and his brother, it was rather late. So the two of them wonder down the hill slowly in the dark.  
"I wish your head glowed..." Ed thought outloud, "AAHHH did I say that!" Al passed his head to Ed (hehe it rhymes.  
"Does this help?" Al asked him sarcasticly. Ed passed the head back to Al violently.  
"There was no need for that..." Ed said, he was a little more upset than usual. He had lost his watch, all the precious things that Winry broke and his brother put his head first,  
instead of him. The lights of the Kinyama's house were soon in veiw, the living room light was on and one from up stairs.

"Mama, why does onee-chan goto bed so early..." Shiro asked. Shigoku, Najika and Shiro were sat around the living room fire.  
"I don't know, you should ask her tomorrow." her mother replied. Najika looked at the time.  
"It's time for you to goto bed too honey." She informed. Shiro said goodnight and wandered upstairs. She could hear crying from inside their room. She opened the door quietly.  
"Onee-chan...?" Shiro said. Hoshikara jumped, she rubbed her eyes and turned to face her sister.  
"What is it." Hoshikara said with a sniff. Shiro walked over to her bed and climbed in, Ed's watch was now on the bedside table. Shiro had connected all the things her sister had been doing since Ed and Al left. She cried everynight, she drew lots of pictures of them and whenever she did drama at school, she was always Ed. (wow a clever 6 year old)  
"You miss them don't you..." Shiro asked, there was no reply, except for a couple sniffs. 


	5. Greetings

"So this one?" Yaya asked Takumi, Pointing to the test.  
"Yes..." She replied "It is cheapest..." She still had tears in her eyes from being shouted out. They started to walk to the counter, when suddenly Yaya saw Havoc.  
"Bad news..." Yaya whispered, "Jean Havoc at 3 o'clock..." Takumi made a dash for cover behind some soup can display.  
"Hey, Yaya what are you... doing here...?" Havoc asked, as he saw her standing next to the pregnancy tests.  
"Umm..." Yaya said, still holding the pregnancy test she chose for Takumi. Havoc found this a rather confusing situation.  
"Uh, well congrats..." Havoc said, then he walked past the pile of soup cans. "OH, my favourite soup!" Yaya noticed and swore under her breath, this could be trouble. His hand reached out for a can until.  
"GUMMI BEARS OMG GUMMI BEARS!" Havoc screamed and he ran down the other isle. "THEY'RE BUY 1 GET 1 FREEE!" Takumi snook back to Yaya.  
"You owe me one, Takumi." Yaya said "This could seriously spread rumours..."  
"I'm sorry..." Takumi replied.

---

There was a knock on the door.  
"Who could it be at this time..." questioned Shigoku. He walked up to the front door and opened it.  
"Good mor-...night?" Ed said as the tall man opened the door, but his frown soon turned to smile. He showed the brothers in.  
"So you must be the Elric Brothers, please come in." said Shigoku,"I'm sorry but at the minute, they are both asleep..." But then he saw Shiro. She was stood at the top of the staircase.  
"Nii-sama!" tears fell down her cheeks and she began to run down the stairs. She was soon in Ed's arm crying her eyes out.  
"WAAHHH I missed you so much...onee-chan has being crying every night since you left!" she kept on holding tight around Ed. "and she was always drawing pictures of you..." this soon became nonsense neither Ed or Al could understand.  
"Come here sweetheart..." Shigoku picked up Shiro as she losened her grip on Ed. " I think it's time you got some sleep..." Shigoku said, he carried the tearful Shiro back upstairs.  
Nakia approached them.  
"I'm Najika Kinyama." She said "I will go get your futons...is sleeping in the living room alright?" She walked off to fetch the futons.  
"They missed us that much..." Ed said, his voice was shaking a bit. He walked in to the living room, same as before. But on Hoshikara's mini desk, he saw lots and lots of pictures of himself and Al, all drawn by Hoshikara. He picked up one of the pictures, it was one of Ed and Hoshikara. The Ed was on a train and Hoshikara was in a house, it made no sense, but tears formed in Ed's eyes.  
"I have never felt so wanted before..." Ed said as he started to cry too. "They care so much and we pratically forgot them..."  
"Nii-san... you don't need to cry..." Al told Ed conforting him.

The next morning, by 9 o'clock everyone was at the breakfast table, except Hoshikara.  
Najika had just put out the drinks on the table, but Shiro noticed a flaw in her mother's arangements, she took her apple juice (which she loved to bits) and swapped it with Ed's cup of milk. Ed only just noticed that he had milk when he saw her trot away with his glass.  
"Shiro, could you go wake your sister up please." her mother asked. She got off her chair and grabbed Ed's sleeve. He took this as a hint to go too. Shiro dragged Ed up the stairs and into her bedroom. Hoshikara was still sleeping. Ed admired her for a momment.  
"Kiss her." Shiro told him bluntly. Ed jumped back in shock.  
"You want me to kiss her?!" Ed questioned. "Yes." replied Shiro simpley "Your the prince and she's the princess..." Her glare was still watching Ed from behind as she pushed him forward. "She'll like it...it will make her happy!" Ed reached out for Hoshikara's hand and prepared himself.  
"NO!" Shiro said slapping Ed across the stomach (that's only where she could reach), "The lips!" Ed turned bright red, he closed his eyes and kissed her.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hoshikara awoke suddenly and springed up in bed, kicking Ed on the floor.  
"Oh... Shiro..." she said sleepily "I had a dream...where Ed kissed me..." Shiro jabbed her hand in the direction of the floor and Hoshikara peered over the side of her bed, there was Ed on the floor. Hoshikara turned bright red.  
"It wasn't a dream..." she said, she wanted to hit him for kissing her, but the emotion of happiness over flowed her mind and she dove on the floor and hugged Ed.  
"I missed you Ed!" she cried, Ed had never felt such a tight hug in his life... 


	6. Worrying

Havoc was strolling through base command eating Gummi Bears, his favourite were the blue ones, wait they don't even exsist! Havoc must be so addicted he made his own one up, anyway.  
On the final corner to the staffroom he saw Roy on the phone. Havoc swooped past and placed a gummi bear on top of the phone. Roy had just finished his call and looked on top of the phone, a gummi bear. Roy turned around and Havoc was standing right behind him. Havoc popped a gummi bear into Roy's open mouth.  
"Congratulatioins Gramps..." Havoc said and he walked off into the staff room.  
"GRAMPS!" Roy roared. "I'M NOT THAT OLD YET!". He wasn't sure whether he was making a joke or something bad had happened to...

Roy charged into his office and began to shout.  
"Riza!" He began "Call Yaya and get her here NOW!" Riza walked quietly over to the phone and began to dial. Roy paced up and down the office trying to calm down. He thought about how it could of happened and she's only 18. Roy suddenly became depressed, he was only 10,  
whose the worser person now.  
"Colonel, shes coming now..." Riza told Roy. Roy kept silent and waited right by the door.  
"What is it Papa?" Yaya said as she opened the door. She was greeted by her father with an angry expression on his face.  
"Yaya..." Roy said. Yaya was pulled by her arm to the middle of the room, under the light.  
Yaya was confused and didn't know what was going on. Then Roy touched her stomach.  
"Is it true..." he said. Yaya's soul just died inside. He knew the rumour, stupid Havoc.  
"Uuhh...it's not..." Yaya replied. Roy hugged her and began to cry.  
"Thank goodness, I'm not an old man yet..." Roy said happily, Yaya hit him over the head.  
"IS THAT ALL YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT!!" she screamed at him.

---

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH...!" Hoshikara kept crying and hugging Ed, she even refused to let go of him when he went down stairs. Ed was stuck on the sofa with a Hoshikara limpet. But soon Najika and Shigoku had to leave for their train, this was the only time Hoshikara let go of Ed.  
"Bye bye, Mama and Papa!" Shiro said as she hugged her mother and father. Hoshikara did the same thing, but then it was straight back to leeching on to Ed.  
"Stay well and we'll be back soon!" said Najika as they left out the door. Al now had a Shiro limpet too.  
"Well..." Ed said "What are we gonna do now..." Al just laughed quietly at the situation they were in.  
"Let's go into the forest out the back!" Hoshikara suggested. Soon they were in the back garden and walking down to the forest.  
"I swear there was never a forest here before!" Ed complained "I only remeber the garden..."  
Ed scratched his head trying to remeber the forest. Hoshikara was holding Ed only by his hand now, but suddenly she began to skip rather fast to the forest. Ed found this quite a shock and had to start running to keep up with Hoshikara. Soon the trees had blocked out the blue sky and they were on the edge of the forest.  
"Let's play hide and seek!" Shiro declared "and you can't go past the stream!" Al was chosen as seeker and everyone went to hide.

---

Yaya had just stormed out of Roy's office, she was on a hunt to find Havoc before more chaos began. On the way to the staff room, Yaya saw Takumi, having a spaz outside the toilet door. Yaya walked over to her and pushed her in the toilets, it was for the best.  
Yaya charged into the staff room.  
"HAVOC YOU BASTARD!" She shouted. Havoc looked up from making a wall of gummi bears on the table. Yaya stormed over to Havoc and punched him.  
"IT'S NOT TRUE!" She screamed in his face, then Yaya left Havoc's small gummi brain to work out what she was talking about. 


	7. Secrets in the Forest

Hoshikara sprinted through the trees trying to find the place where she all ways used to hid, with Murasaki. Shiro found herself a hiding place, behind a rock surronded with twigs.  
The den she made, with Murasaki. Ed found his was to a small cave in the uneven ground.  
"Yes, I'm small enough to fit..."Ed said quietly, then he banged his head on the wall of the cave on purpose. Once he was in, he saw that the walls were covered with chalk drawings.  
Ones of little stick people and smiles. As he looked further down the wall a stick person had gone from the pictures and there was no longer smiles. Ed picked up a piece of chalk left behind. He began to draw.

Hoshikara was still running, why couldn't she find it, the one special place to her. She kept running until she stumbled over a loose root from a tree. She had grazed her knees and her dress was now all dirty. She had began to cry now, she couldn't find it. Then she tried to get up, but she had twisted her ankle and she fell back down again. "Waaah...I don't want to be stuck here..." She complained, she noticed a strong stick over by another tree. She drew her transmutation circle and created a mini stream to make the stick flow to her. She soon was limping with the stick to find her hiding place. She soon was too tired and sat down where she was, it didn't matter if they found her now.

Al was wandering through the forest he had already found Shiro and now they were on a hunt for Ed. Shiro spotted her sister in the corner off her eye.  
"Onee-chan!" She squeaked and she began to run in the direction of her sister. Hoshikara's knees were bleeding and she was crying. Al followed up from behind.  
"Hoshikara!" He asked "What happened!" Hoshikara just buried her face in her hands. Al called for Ed as he picked her up. Ed heard Al and came running as quick a possible.  
"What's the mat-" Ed stopped as he saw Hoshikara bleeding.  
"Don't worry Nii-san we're taking her back now..." Al said, but Ed still stared. Was it Hoshikara who drew the pictures...

---

Yaya had been waiting outside the toilets for 15 minutes, she had an urge to go in and see what had happened. Then the door swung open and Takumi appeared.  
"Did you do it?" Yaya asked desperatly. Takumi shook her head and turned away from Yaya.  
"The cameras..." Takumi said. Last week Roy had installed cameras in most parts of the building to improve security. Of course they had many other uses to Roy.  
"How about a sleepover tonight!" Yaya declared "I'll ask Papa if you can go home early to get ready!" Yaya hugged Takumi and they both went to do what they had to do.

That night, Takumi had arrived safely. Their sleeping bags in the living room had been laid out.  
"C'mon hurry up!" Yaya complained "Papa won't be back by 11, so you can pee on the stick!"  
Takumi did not budge from the sink staring at the box. Yaya walked over and tore the box apart and handed Takumi the contents.  
"Hurry up I want to start making dinner!" Yaya kept on poking Takumi, until Takumi sighed and told Yaya to start dinner.

As Yaya set down the sushi on the table, Takumi appeared from the bathroom.  
"So..?" Yaya asked as she walked over to her.  
"We have to leave it for a bit..." Takumi replied quietly. The two of them sat down and ate in silence. After 10 minutes, Roy burst in through the door.  
"PAPA?!" Yaya screeched "Your not meant to be back by 11!" Yaya and Takumi exchanged panic looks. Takumi quickly snuck into the bathroom.  
"Oh look lovely sushi!" Roy declared to the whole world "Lovely food my daughter makes!!" 


End file.
